QUEZAR, SECRET STRUGGLES
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: a great dark one have been warned because he will gain a happiness that was destined to destroy him


The quilts is a six dimensional world separated from earth they were three kind of races living in this magical place. This races were were known as town's people, aristocrats and the quezars.

Quezars holds the most high level recognition when it cames to magic this races were divided into six types.

This types where fire, water, metalic, earth, wind and sensors.

Quezars are high leveled magician with an element as their respected extension.

The most noticeable type of quezars are the sensors who was also divided into two, the light and dark.

Quiltz was supposed to be a peaceful place if only the sensors whose different in each other in every little character to big one were at peace.

The dark type of sensors have build a rebellion against the light sensors who they believe to be nothing but a weakness to there kind. The light one's on the other hand stay distant but never had the intention to kill their other kind.

The great dark one the ruler of the darks was the one who starts and believe in to finish the light ones, have a hunger with in him for power that make him the most evil one in this world. He's a killing machine who will finish everyone that get's in his way no matter how powerful this person will be just like the light's kingdom royal family.

The great dark in order to ensure his win have planned to murder the entire royal family.

The great dark succeeds in his plan but on the time he's going to kill the last one of the family the princess who happens to be a child gave him a warning that he doesn't know why but threaten him.

The warning have became an echo to the great one mind that continued to haunt him even after a hundred years have passed since the accident.

**I only live for this moment at last this moment finally take its place the great one. I can finally tell you the bound destiny that will fall to you.**

**Happiness you'll gain this but this strange feeling will haunt and destroy you. This feeling would cause two miracles turn into one parted by one great miracle.**

Because of this warning and the threaten feeling the great one started to stalk kano matsunaga who happens to be the great adviser of the late royal family.

Because of his intelligence the great dark manage to find out the hidden secret of kano that he hides to the entire light races.

This secret is a child hidden under ground beneath down the graves of the late royal family that he murdered.

He kidnapped and blackmailed kano in order to pass through the room where the child is protected by the royal family barriers that only kano can passed.

Kano with an unknown agenda let the great dark enter this protected place.

It's a very dark room the only light that you will see is a light that surrounds the sleeping child in the middle of that room.

The great dark one was determined to kill the child he believes that will destroy him.

On the moment when he's going to use his ring finger to end the child breathing the child open it's eye.

The child look at the great dark one the little hand of this child holds the finger that was about to kill him.

The dark one found himself speechless confuse and shock.

The child smiled to him a gasp was the great one response then the child sleep again.

The great one found himself down on his knees and after the long years of existence for the first time a tear fall from his eyes.

Kano matsunaga even though he's already been inform about what would happen by the late princess still found himself surprise to see the fearful evil dark ruler to be crying while his hand still holds the child hand that holds him to be a miracle.

He found himself walking closer to the person who the child been waiting for.

A thought continue to rolled in his mind in every step he makes. Those words were the final words that he heard from the princess.

_**The great one and this child was bound by destiny. each one will be the reason of each existence.**_

He finally get close to the person he hates for killing the family he respected more than anyone else but also happened to be a person he need to rely on.

_That child finally open his eyes after hundred of years being asleep. That child waiting years finally came to an end because you finally came to her._


End file.
